Talk:Metroid II: Return of Samus
Items and Abilities - The Spazer Laser Beam In the original packaging of Metroid II, the object identified as the "Spazer" in-game was listed as the "Spazer Laser Beam" in the original manual. In Super Metroid, this was officially changed to "Spazer Beam", but the fact still remains that the item's full original name was indeed the "Spazer Laser Beam". One merely needs to manual to confirm this. Here's an excerpt from the original manual: Notes Active volcano? "Arriving, Samus lands her gunship at the base of an active volcano, near the only entrance where the Metroid lair can be found." Can we prove this? I realize that they said that it was an active volcano in the Game Trailers Metroid Retrospective, but is this actually confirmed? I think that it was just deep beneath the planets crust and that's why there was lava and stuff. Parkersvx90210 19:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) A virtual Sherlock, Mr. Parkersvx? Just kidding, but I believe that you have just successfully spotted fanon. Samus does go pretty deep underground in the game, but we cannot even prove that the hazardous substance was even lava. (see SR388's talk. I go off on a rant about the substance, but the first paragraph will be all you need for this point.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:33, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Fanon? In the color version it mentions various color remakes. Doesn't that count as fanon? [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) If there is no source for that, it is. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you look at a lot of YouTube videos then most of them will have color palettes applied to them. (That so did not make sense...) [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Playing the game on a Super Game Boy (for SNES), GB Color, Advance, and GB Player (for GCN) will give games color. Some games get additional bonuses on SGB (like borders, custom pallettes SFX, and even multiplayer) and the Oracle Zelda games get secret rooms on an Advance. I believe there is a pre-programmed pallette for M2 in these, because it came out before SGB. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) "Just-hatched?" "Finally, after several harrowing battles with massive Omega Metroids, she uncovers a small ruined royal palace with just-hatched infant Metroids floating in the breeze." "Fanon" is right. For those of us who have played through M2, I think we remember what a "just-hached" metroid looked like. (See: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Metroid_Life_Cycle.PNG) KogeJoe 11:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) "Metroid Life Cycle" When was the "metroid life cycle" without the metroid queen established? Has this been laid bare on some Nintendo game manual or player's guide? Or is this "fanon" too? It's been suggested that the metroid queen is a metroid that goes off in its own evolutionary path from larva to queen on the Queen Metroid page, but I suspect this is the fanon of someone who also had an afinity for the Alien series. I'll admit that this hasn't exactly been established, but the Metroid Queen seems to follow the exact same path as the Omega Metroid. (See: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Metroid_Life_Cycle.PNG) This is obvious in the growth of a tail, the limbs and mandible and compound eyes. If one follows these, one can see that it only follows that the queen stage succeeds the Omega stage. Like a chicken that never leaves her clutch, perhaps the only usefulness of a queen is for reproduction, something that seems to already be possible without the need for a queen, and so this is why the Federation might have not deemed it necessary to produce them. But by this point I've already become guilty of "fanon." If there isn't any established "cycle," then it's only "fanon" to insinuate that the metroid queen "follows its own evolutionary path" (or that it does not). I think if we're going to have rules on fanon and POV, we need to enforce them. Cheers!KogeJoe 11:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Small mistake I just was putting something in at the bottom of the plot section and I accidentally deleted something. I didn't really see what it was, but I think it was one of the references. I don't know how to fix it so if someone else could that would be nice. Bossbeater 22:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Project AM2R - Near Completion Finally its almost done. I was getting bored of the regular, crappy Gameboy version. Progress Report can be seen here. PS: For those who don't know, Project AM2R, "Another Metroid 2 Remake", hence the name, is a remake of Metroid 2. Now, lets discuss. Shadowblade777 20:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) endings you're wrong about there being 3 endings, in fact, there are 4. in the fourth and worst ending, samus doesn't even run. i know this one exists for a fact, because it was the first that i've ever seen though i don't know how slow you have to be for it (back in the days, i didnt realize you need the ice beam to kill the last few metroids as i refused to downgrade my weapon, so instead i went back to all the areas searching for missile tanks and other possibly overlooked items (turns out i missed the varia suit, the high jump boots, spring ball and about half the missile tanks), when i was done thoroughly searching all areas (spider ball on all walls) someone told me to freeze the metroids to kill them and when i finally beat the game, it said something like 16 hours). -- 16:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : I always thought this was a hoax, but I have just confirmed this! I hacked my Metroid II save game to give myself a time of 99:59, and it's true, Samus does not run in this ending. She just stands there. I'm not familiar with screen recording but I'll look into this and put up the 4th ending on Youtube. It'd be nice to figure out what the cutoff point for this ending is, too. 18:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, guys. Yeah, sounds like it would have to be less than 16 hours according to the OP. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I know how to get it without hax. Put M2 in a GBA SP, put the SP in the charger, then get to the final area, stand in a room w/o a Save Station, and leave the SP on overnight. That was a mistake I made years ago, I forgot to switch my SP off and I got a time of like 14:45. XD ::Sylux X 19:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Current gen console The DS lite and original DS can play regular Game Boy games. I've played Zelda on my Lite, and it was a Game Boy original game. 04:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't work. It doesn't even fit in. I JUST tried it. You must be thinking of another Zelda game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. I'll buy it and check for myself. I've played it before, but online. Not an emulator, but flash, the actual thing. 00:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I'll find a picture and post a link. 05:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't the SP fit it? The SP has the same shape jack as the Lite and DS. 05:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. It does fit the SP. Well, it FITS, but it won't lock inside. Trust me. I felt if I shoved it in any harder I would probably break it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) U.S. Release Date? I was curious if someone could inform me on where they are getting the date as "August 26th" as the OFFICIAL NA release date for Metroid II? Does anyone really know? We've had "November 91" on the MDb for quite a while, but I've personally never known if that was really true or not. Metroid Recon says August 26th as well, but then Metroid Headquarters says "October 10th" (o_O) which is just completely out there and different from everyone else. So who's right, and how do we know they are? There's no where else on the internet that says *for sure* straight from Nintendo's mouth on the exact release of Metroid II. Anyone want to fill me on this? Infinitysend 15:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Fan remake name Why don't you guys just put in the name of the fan remake? I'll post two links to viable sources! Here's one. http://am2r.freeforums.org/index.php And here's the other! http://metroid2remake.blogspot.com/ Trust me! I'm a user on the forum, Loudclaw, and I've actually played the friggen DEMOS! 22:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Because this is, oh yeah, a wiki for official stuff only. And why do we care if you've played the demos?Vommack 23:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey now, Vommack, calm it down. But he's right "Loudclaw", you should keep it to user pages or the fanon wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 23:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But I can't have a blog page for this because I'm a stupid anon, and my birthday (luckily) is rolling around next month. And, the demos match almost exactly the gameplay of the original M2, but faster and better. It shares mechanics with MZM and SM. 23:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, you missed the point of his last sentence. We believe that you played the demos. We believe the game is real. But why does that matter? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Because, there is NO mention of AM2R in this article ANYWHERE. 01:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's unofficial. This wiki doesn't support unofficial stuff. Understand?Vommack 01:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I understand your theory. But I can't believe it's going to stay unofficial. Because it will be ALL OVER THE WEB. You wait till Summer. It'll be so popular it'll HAVE to have at least a mention here. Get me a blog now! I need to post on it! 02:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Whether or not it gets popular, the fact that it isn't made by Nintendo itself is enough to not give it mention. Its a game made by a fan. If we make mention of that, people will start asking to post their fanart, or ridiculous fanfiction. 05:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :See above. And I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't have to give you a blog if you want one so bad.Vommack 12:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Just checked Nintendo eShop and found Metroid II at the top of the list. It's available for $3.99 in U.S. (don't know the difference in other regions) and the software is accompanied by a minute long video. I hadn't visited eShop in a couple days, so I'm not sure exactly when they brought it out. But hey, they finally released it! Oh yeah, it's also in the black and white color scheme. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :The dates are here, Im not sure if that was the best place to put them. Ddd87 16:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :L+R+Y makes it green and black, and vise versa. 06:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Concept art What do you guys think we should do about this? The art on the .jp site has better color, but slightly lower resolution than our current images. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 13:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Beta Content Not much beta content for this adventure, is there? Has anyone found anything hidden the cartridge's code? (as in creatures, items, etc.) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:41, August 22, 2019 (UTC)